Power hand tools such as motorized ratchet wrenches and drivers are commonly used in automotive, industrial and household applications to install and remove threaded fasteners and to apply a torque and/or angular displacement to a work piece such as a threaded fastener, for example. Motorized hand tools such as cordless power ratchets and drivers generally include an electric motor contained in a clamshell housing along with other components such as switches, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and batteries, for example. The clamshell housing generally includes two or more housing portions fastened together by fasteners such as screws or rivets.
The process of assembling a motor subassembly to a drive member such as a ratchet head housing in a motorized hand tool generally involves the use elaborate fixtures, presses and/or hammers, for example. Current process for assembling a motor subassembly to a ratchet housing involve fastening a motor end plate to a ratchet head housing with fasteners such as pins or screws. Manufacturing tooling including presses, fixtures and hammers are used to install the fasteners. Disassembly of the ratchet heads housing from the motor end plate involves the use of a hammer and punch to remove the fasteners. The resulting subassemblies have been difficult to disassemble without causing damage to its constituent components.